Preguntas capciosas
by alirinses
Summary: One shoot de un trío de preguntas que pone en problemas a Sesshoumaru. Como responderían ustedes?


_**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, sólo esta narración.**_

_**Los peque tienen mil ocurrencias e interrogantes, la pequeña Rin no es la excepción.**_

_**Un trío de preguntas. Ustedes que le responderían?**_

**_*-*_**

**PRIMERA PREGUNTA**

-Pero, Sr. Jaken, no tiene porque molestarse –dijo la pequeña pelinegra de hermosos y profundos ojos marrones

-No estoy molesto, niña tonta –respondió el youkai cruzando los brazos y subiendo su pico-nariz al cielo

-Qué si lo está…

-Qué no lo estoy…

-Qué si lo está…

-Basta ya!, venirme a hacer esas estúpidas preguntas a mí…

-Lo siento Sr. Jaken, es que si hubiera sabido que no conocía la respuesta… –le cortó la niña

-Por supuesto que la sé! –grito él- quien te crees que soy, niña insolente?

-Entonces porque no me la responde? –preguntó ella desconcertada

-Responderte que Rin? –dijo un voz grave y seria detrás de la pequeña. Ella volteó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara y con los ojos brillando de alegría.

-Sesshoumarusama!

-Amo Sesshoumaru! –dijo el verde youkai dando pasitos laterales para alejarse de los dos tratando de pasar desapercibido. Este gesto hizo que el Inuyoukai frunciera la nariz y nuevamente se dirigió a la pequeña.

-Qué preguntaste Rin? –dijo profundizando un poco más la voz

-Sesshoumarusama, Usted si debe saber… -dijo ella alegre meciendo su cuerpecito de un lado para otro.

_Mejor me voy de aquí_, pensó Jaken y se dio la vuelta para alejarse con grandes y lentos pasos de su amo y de Rin, como queriendo no hacer ruido. Esto hizo que el Inoyoukai frunciera más su nariz en señal de desagrado, pero volteó su mirada a la niña para que continuara.

-Bueno, me preguntaba… de dónde vienen los niños Sesshoumarusama? –dijo inocentemente

El Daiyouaki levantó la mirada al frente mostrándose altivo.

-De sus madres –contestó secamente

-Sí, pero… como llegan a sus madres?, cómo salen de sus madres?, qué hacen los padres?... –empezó a preguntar ella

-Jaken! –ordenó el Lord, cortando de esta manera las preguntas de Rin

-Pero Sesshoumarusama… él no sabe la respuesta –dijo Rin girando alrededor del Lord para ubicarse entre él y Jaken. El Lord frunció el seño al escuchar esto pero no bajó la mirada para ver a la pequeña, quien la miraba expectante de puntitas, para ver su rostro más cerca, y con los brazitos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para mantener el equilibrio.

-Usted tampoco sabe? –concluyó la pequeña con voz incrédula, alzando su manito a su boca y parándose bien en el piso.

El Daiyoukai gruño. Y ahora, quien lo libraba de esta?

**

* * *

**

***-***

**SEGUNDA PREGUNTA**

El Lord estaba sentado recostado en un frondoso árbol. Habían caminado todo el día así que se habían detenido en un claro del bosque para pasar la noche.

Kohaku y Rin habían ido a buscar leña cerca de donde el Daiyouaki pudiera olerlos, mientras que Jaken se había dirigido al río para pescar algo para comer. Se empezaban a escuchar las voces de los niños acercándose con ramas secas en sus brazos

-No, Rin

-Pero Kohaku…

-Ya es de noche, estoy cansado –le respondía pacientemente

-Pero Kohaku… -insistía ella

-Debo hacer la fogata Rin

La pequeña dejo la leña a los pies de Kohaku, quien ya se había agachado para colocar los troncos y ramas para hacer la fogata que les iba a dar calor para sus alimentos y el frío nocturno. Rin volteó a ver al Lord y se acercó alegremente a él.

-Qué quieres Rin? –dijo fríamente sin abrir los ojos al pararse la pequeña frente a él

-Sesshoumarusama… como sabe Usted que es hombre?

El Daiyoukai abrió los ojos entornando la mirada. _Qué era lo que le estaba preguntando? Estaba cuestionando su hombría?_.

-Y como sabe que yo soy una mujer? –añadió alegremente ella

-Porque los hombres son hombres y las mujeres, mujeres -dijo secamente, como si fuera lo más obvio

-Sí, pero como sabe quien es niño y quien es niña? Qué hay de diferente? –preguntó insistiendo

-Los niños tienen algo que las niñas no tienen –dijo fríamente volteando su rostro a un lado. No quería continuar esa estúpida conversación.

-Sí?! –dijo emocionada, con ojos brillando por la curiosidad –qué cosa?... puedo verlo?

-No puedes Rin! –ordenó fríamente con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Y poniéndose de pie, se fue a buscar otro lugar más tranquilo donde reposar.

**

* * *

**

*-*

**TERCERA PREGUNTA**

-Sesshoumarusama! -dijo Rin alcanzando al Inuyoukai mientras caminaban por la foresta. Detrás, a una distancia apreciable, habían quedado Ah-Un con Jaken y Kohaku.

El Daiyoukai arqueo una ceja sin dejar de avanzar ni decir palabra, en señal de que la había escuchado.

-Sesshoumarusama, cuando seré toda una mujer? -preguntó Rin mirandolo detenidamente

-Cuando crezcas -respondió frío y secamente el hermoso demonio blanco

Ella se detuvo meditando un rato la respuesta. Luego corrió nuevamente para estar a la altura del Lord y con rápidos pasos para no quedarse atrás continuo preguntando.

-Cuando sea como Kagome y Sango?

El Inuyoukai frunció la nariz. Era desagradable siquiera pensar en comparar su preciosa Rin con aquellas perras humanas que acompañaban al estúpido de Inuyasha.

-Cuando crezcas -repitió con voz más grave

-Qué es hacer el amor?

El Daiyoukai se detuvó y volteó a mirarla detenidamente frunciendo el seño. _Está molesto_, se dijo Rin.

-Hacer el amor es algo malo, no? -murmuró tímidamente agachando la mirada, a manera de disculpas

-No -dijo Sesshoumaru volteando su mirada de nuevo al frente

-Es que yo escuché a Kagome decirle a Sango que iba a ser toda una mujer luego de hacer el amor y...

_Idiotas, como se les ocurre hablar de esas cosas delante de una niña. Las voy a matar_. Gruñó el Lord. Rin se detuvo.

-Cómo se hace el amor, Sesshoumarusama?

-Rin, cuando crezcas! -repitió nuevamente él y agilizó el paso para que esta vez ella no pudiera alcanzarlo.

* * *

**_Ahora mi pregunta: qué opinan?. Escribanmelo en un review!!_**


End file.
